The Lonely Blue Bean-Bag
by Ravenclaw's Guardian
Summary: What if with Kara's help, Emma fooled the nurses and was able to be released. What if she wasn't ready? If Leo found something in the ER by accident. How will Leo react?
1. the blue bean bag

_**The Lonely Blue Bean-Bag**_

_**By: Heidi**_

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing I just felt like letting this out. P.S. this is Kara's fault since her comment started this idea and made me want to let it out. Hope you'll like it and no I wont pay for the tissues wasted on it**

Leo had never thought this could possibly happen. Emma… Emma being _gone_. It always had been an option yet it had never occurred to him that it could possibly happen. It was like how Dash told him the chances of cancer coming back were .**0001%. **They knew the percent was an exaggeration yet it was always left in the back of their minds.

He knew she wasn't ready for the real world yet. He knew it yet he stayed quiet when she waved at them and flashed at them her gorgeous smile. She had fooled the nurses, she had fooled everyone except Leo. She never could fool him but she would never know that now.

It was a horrible coincidence the way they had discovered. Dr. McAndrew had gotten an alert that an emergency patient was coming in and Dash and him decided to play around with the nurses in the ER since they were always so jumpy _and it was so hilarious_. They were passing around the basketball that they had stolen from Dr. Snobby Pants when Dash knocked down a curtain.

**They laughed** while Dash bent down to clean his jeans. They were about to continue their very intense game of ER basketball when he saw her face. The face that could always take Leo's breath away, the face that impossibly was paler than usual. _Dash kept laughing_ not knowing what was **wrong. **To Leo everything was in slow motion. Slower than anything in his entire life.

His hands started to shake when he looked up to see Dr. McAndrew's _**so pitiful so understanding look **_as he took **the sheet** and pulled it _over her face. _Nurses shook their heads and make pitiful sounds, but who were they to judge? They weren't there to give her her first smile when her mother basically left her here and ran away so fast without looking back. They weren't there the first time the nurses were forced to tube-fed her. They weren't there when he made them a picnic when he still had two legs and she tried to eat as much as she could…_ just for him. _

Even in the ER she still managed to look beautiful to him. She always had been there for him. Why did he have to ruin everything up? He knew he was all Emma had left. Her family had no idea what an aspiring daughter they had and took them first chance to get rid of her. **She didn't deserve this.** She just wanted to be _normal_ for once. He always thought they had the time of the world to make-up. That eventually one of them would realize how dumb this was and go running to the other. But now it was too late.

She cut her wrist. She had failed attempts with pills so she must have wanted this try to be successful. He reached out to touch her one last time. _Just once._ Leo didn't know how he got so close to her without realizing but he didn't care. All he cared for was seeing those big bright brown eyes that he had always admired for so long.

He felt his hand jump as a small drop of water fell. Then another one. **She was dead. **She was actually dead and she wasn't coming back. He tried to grab her hand or grab anything and just shake her, but someone pulled him away. Leo tried to swat them away as they were just flies buzzing around him. They kept bugging him. He turned his head slightly to give them a piece of his mind when he saw Jordi, Kara, and Dash.

He didn't need them though. He needed Emma. He needed Emma to beg for forgiveness and to bring her to dates so she could give him witty comebacks and that smile she gave _just for him_. They took him away from her. He protested but they were stronger. He didn't want to leave her. The last time he left her he lost her. Jordi finally spun him away with his wheelchair as he just cried. He shouted what he had waited too long, too late to say. He would now never have his response and the space in his blue beanbag would never be taken again, for his angel had been stolen by fate. His Emma.


	2. the tube

_**The Lonely Blue Bean-Bag**_

_**By: Heidi**_

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing I just felt like letting this out. P.S. this is Kara's fault since her comment started this idea and made me want to let it out. Hope you'll like it and no I wont pay for the tissues wasted on it**

Leo had never thought this could possibly happen. Emma… Emma being _gone_. It always had been an option yet it had never occurred to him that it could possibly happen. It was like how Dash told him the chances of cancer coming back were .**0001%. **They knew the percent was an exaggeration yet it was always left in the back of their minds.

He knew she wasn't ready for the real world yet. He knew it yet he stayed quiet when she waved at them and flashed at them her gorgeous smile. She had fooled the nurses, she had fooled everyone except Leo. She never could fool him but she would never know that now.

It was a horrible coincidence the way they had discovered. Dr. McAndrew had gotten an alert that an emergency patient was coming in and Dash and him decided to play around with the nurses in the ER since they were always so jumpy _and it was so hilarious_. They were passing around the basketball that they had stolen from Dr. Snobby Pants when Dash knocked down a curtain.

**They laughed** while Dash bent down to clean his jeans. They were about to continue their very intense game of ER basketball when he saw her face. The face that could always take Leo's breath away, the face that impossibly was paler than usual. _Dash kept laughing_ not knowing what was **wrong. **To Leo everything was in slow motion. Slower than anything in his entire life.

His hands started to shake when he looked up to see Dr. McAndrew's _**so pitiful so understanding look **_as he took **the sheet** and pulled it _over her face. _Nurses shook their heads and make pitiful sounds, but who were they to judge? They weren't there to give her her first smile when her mother basically left her here and ran away so fast without looking back. They weren't there the first time the nurses were forced to tube-fed her. They weren't there when he made them a picnic when he still had two legs and she tried to eat as much as she could…_ just for him. _

Even in the ER she still managed to look beautiful to him. She always had been there for him. Why did he have to ruin everything up? He knew he was all Emma had left. Her family had no idea what an aspiring daughter they had and took them first chance to get rid of her. **She didn't deserve this.** She just wanted to be _normal_ for once. He always thought they had the time of the world to make-up. That eventually one of them would realize how dumb this was and go running to the other. But now it was too late.

She cut her wrist. She had failed attempts with pills so she must have wanted this try to be successful. He reached out to touch her one last time. _Just once._ Leo didn't know how he got so close to her without realizing but he didn't care. All he cared for was seeing those big bright brown eyes that he had always admired for so long.

He felt his hand jump as a small drop of water fell. Then another one. **She was dead. **She was actually dead and she wasn't coming back. He tried to grab her hand or grab anything and just shake her, but someone pulled him away. Leo tried to swat them away as they were just flies buzzing around him. They kept bugging him. He turned his head slightly to give them a piece of his mind when he saw Jordi, Kara, and Dash.

He didn't need them though. He needed Emma. He needed Emma to beg for forgiveness and to bring her to dates so she could give him witty comebacks and that smile she gave _just for him_. They took him away from her. He protested but they were stronger. He didn't want to leave her. The last time he left her he lost her. Jordi finally spun him away with his wheelchair as he just cried. He shouted what he had waited too long, too late to say. He would now never have his response and the space in his blue beanbag would never be taken again, for his angel had been stolen by fate. His Emma.


End file.
